Spectres In The Fog
by Aislinn Adler
Summary: Finduilas de Dol-Amroth viaja pela primeira vez à Gondor. Enquanto prepara-se para conhecer seu futuro marido, porém um encontro inesperado a faz repensar se este é mesmo o destino que ela ansia.
1. Chapter 1

_Eu nasci no ano de 2950º da Terceira Era. Um bom ano, meu pai costumava dizer. Nossas safras foram prósperas e o mar havia sido gentil com seus filhos, regalando-lhes com presentes inúmeros e de rara beleza. Foi em Dol-Amroth que nasci, uma pérola deitada ao litoral de Gondor, como um farol para os que vinham do Além-mar para estas terras mortais._

_Consagram-se suntuosos templos para Ulmo, nosso grande protetor, e em sua honra tocam nossos harpistas, os melhores de toda Arda; E à noite, quando a cidade dorme, as Ulumúri embalam o sono dos que aqui vivem, e ouvindo-nas noite após noite, passam a gravar seu cântico na alma, guardando para sempre em seu coração, e assim o anseio pelo mar jamais os abandona._

_Somos descendentes do Príncipe Galador, filho da Casa Real de Númenor, sobre os quais cantam-se histórias de bravura e destemor, e 21 gerações separam-no de meu pai._

_Há, ainda, outra história que é contada sobre a origem de minha terra. Conta-se que meu pai descende, por várias gerações, de Amroth, um elfo de Lórien que fugira com sua amada Nimrodel. Em sua fuga, porém, Nimrodel perdeu-se, e então Amroth fundou nosso principado para que pudesse esperá-la._

_É estranha a sensação que se cultiva dentro de mim quando me recordo desta história._

_Me é familiar._


	2. Chapter 2

Eu contava com meus vinte anos na primeira vez que visitei a magnífica Cidadela Branca de Gondor. Digo, talvez antes, em minha infância, eu já a tivesse conhecido, mas minha memória mais marcante foi naquele dia de primavera, ano 2070 da Terceira Era.

Meus irmãos e eu viajávamos com nosso avô, Príncipe Angelimir, para que conhecêssemos o então governante Regente Ecthelion II. Vovô sempre dizia que ele e sua linhagem eram homens de grande valor e tenacidade. "Gondor tem vivido bons anos nas mãos de Ecthelion, e viverá muitos mais, se o bom Eru permitir!".

No fundo, em meu coração, sabia que tinham planos para mim, e não ansiava para conhecê-los. Até a primeira vez que pude vislumbrar a capital do país. Minas Tirith erguia-se alta e imponente, como uma fortaleza branca esculpida nas montanhas de Gondor, para proteger seu povo e guiá-los em tempos difíceis. Havia algo de poético e místico naquela imagem, como uma atmosfera onírica que se adensava à medida que chegávamos mais perto.

E foi a primeira vez que eu o vi. Ele estava ali, parado à distância de uma flechada em meio ao pátio da Cidadela Branca. Como uma estátua esculpida em pedra, uma expressão impassível em seu rosto forte e seu corpo era guardado fortemente por uma brilhante cota de malha, na qual acinturava a bainha de sua espada. Já ouvira dizer, de minha mãe, que o regente tinha um filho com o qual meu pai queria casar a mim ou à Ivriniel, mas jamais o imaginara como agora podia vê-lo. Uma coisa em especial me surpreendera: ele era loiro, de cabelos longos, e de olhos cor de oliva, olhos como estes eu jamais havia visto em qualquer lugar.

Aproximei-me para cumprimentá-lo, mesmo sabendo que não deveria fazê-lo sem que antes fossemos apresentados por meu avô, por uma questão de costumes. Mas, neste caso, era diferente - estava encontrando uma pessoa pela qual há muito esperava, como duas almas que, depois de muito separadas, se reencontram. E quando nos encontramos, e nossos olhos também se encontraram, todo o passado e todo o futuro pareciam ter desaparecido, e só existia para nós aquele momento.


	3. Chapter 3

Eu ainda não tivera coragem de dirigir a palavra a ele quando ouvi a familiar voz a chamar-me:

- Milady, seu avô deseja vê-la na audiência com o Regente e seu filho. É melhor que sua alteza se junte à sua irmã para preparar-se em seu boudoir. – ouvi minha ama Leliniel dizer cuidadosamente, um pouco envergonhada pela situação.

Sem respondê-la, virei-me e fui para junto de Ivriniel e Imrahil, enroscando meu braço em seu. Não apresentara-me àquele homem, mas talvez tivesse sido melhor assim. A decepção de saber que aquele não era Denethor, filho de Ecthelion me fez temer o jantar que seguiria à audiência, naquela noite.

Há poucos passos do quarto que dividiria com Ivrin, Imrahil largou meu braço e despediu-se com um beijo em minha mão. "Tenha cuidado com o que faz, Fin. Muitos atos podem ser mal-interpreados quando observados pelas pessoas erradas." – ele disse, antes de afastar-se. Haveria de ter sido tão claro o que eu fizera? Simplesmente teria eu encarado àquele homem como uma aldeã, uma campesina? Talvez nem elas pudessem ser tão indelicadas como eu acabara de ser.

- Milady, ficará pensando no cavaleiro ou se vestirá para encontrar o regente? – a voz fina de minha irmã cortou o silêncio no qual imergia meus pensamentos. Ela olhava para mim com um sorriso meio debochado, meio carinhoso. Ivrin, às vezes, era uma pessoa de leitura difícil. Não se podia dizer o que realmente significavam suas maneiras.

- Só estou esperando Lelis trazer-me a tiara – respondi, tranquila, enquanto fingia interesse em um de nossos vestidos.

- Ela já a trouxe, há alguns minutos – Ivriniel sorriu, desta vez gentilmente, e entregou-me a caixinha de madeira e veludo aonde confortava-se a joia de pérolas e mithril. – Preste atenção em seus deveres, Fin. Aquele homem, lá embaixo, não deve ser mais do que um vassalo. Não há nada de errado em observar, mas não deixe que o regente a veja.

Abotoei as vestes turquesa até que o vestido fechasse completamente. Ivriniel escovava meus cabelos com dedicação e carinho, como uma mãe que banha o filho. Ela trançara uma parte deles, e o resto deixara solto em um elegante penteado. Por último, ajeitou a tiara de prata e, pegando minha mão, levou-me ao encontro dos homens de nossa família, e daqueles que, em breve, talvez se tornassem uma nova "família" para uma de nós.


	4. Chapter 4

Era um salão amplo, com altas abóbadas no teto e as paredes brancas de mármore ricamente esculpidas em pedra. Guardas nas laterais da entrada erguiam-se imponentes em seus uniformes preto e prata, onde se desenhava a altiva Árvore Branca de Gondor, circundada por um céu de estrelas cintilantes.

Homens conversavam animadamente na grande sala, bebendo seus vinhos e discutindo seus argumentos, porém silenciaram quando ouviram nossos passos a adentrar o cômodo. O regente e seu filho ergueram-se para cumprimentar-nos, e lhes retribuímos com um mesura cortês e respeitosa.

- É um prazer tê-las aqui, minhas jovens – Ecthelion disse, quebrando o silêncio que se adensava. O regente, apesar da fama de pulso firme, mostrava-se um velho afável e bonachão – Angelimir fala-nos muito sobre as duas, temo que as tenha mimado demais em infância com tamanho zelo. Juntarão-se a nós para jantar, sim?

- Claro, senhor regente. Será uma alegria imensa. – Ivriniel dissera, ao sorrir e mesurar novamente.

- Acredito que ainda não tenham sido apresentados aos nossos demais convidados – continuou o regente, colocando a mão sobre o braço de minha irmã como se fosse a própria filha. – Ao lado de seu Imrahil, reservamos um lugar para as duas, e defronte às vossas altezas estão Rei Théoden de Rohan e sua esposa, e seus marechais, os guardiões da Terra dos Cavalos. Nunca conheci cavaleiros tão bravos e habilidosos como os da tua cavalaria, Théoden, e nem tão valorosos como os teus. Deve-se...

Não pude mais ouvir o que falava Ecthelion, pois subitamente meus sentidos ficaram nebulosos e senti-me aturdida, como se atingida por algo inesperado, senti meus joelhos afrouxarem, e segurei a mão de Ivriniel para certificar-me que não atingiria o chão.

Eu o reencontrara, e sentar-me-ia à mesa com ele, jantaríamos. Não era um vassalo, afinal, como dissera minha irmã. Sentava-se ao lado da rainha, um lugar de ênfase, para um guerreiro de valor.

Fui tirada deste sonho pela voz familiar de Imrahil, convidando-me a sentar. Encontrei sua mão no braço da cadeira, toquei-a sem dizer uma palavra, mas lhe sorri, e sorri a todos os presentes para demonstrar minha satisfação em desfrutar de suas companhias. Era o melhor a fazer – fingir que nada nunca acontecera. Embora eu tivesse o olhar atento de Ivriniel para lembrar-me do contrário.


End file.
